The present invention relates to an improved device for aiding cardiocepital venous flow from the foot and leg of a patient who may be suffering from diseased leg veins which results in venous hypertension.
In the past, numerous devices have been disclosed for aiding cardiocepital venous flow to prevent venous hypertension. These devices usually included boots placed around the foot and leg and pressure was applied to the foot and leg. However, the prior devices were extremely cumbersome and usually required the patient to remain immobile. In addition, the prior devices did not concentrate the pressure in those areas in which it was most effective, namely, the soft tissue areas of the foot and leg, and therefore they did not operate efficiently.